


Art for "Coda"

by Shaliara



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Art, Civil War, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaliara/pseuds/Shaliara
Summary: Art for the fic "Coda" by the great Kiyaar.





	Art for "Coda"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiyaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyaar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/858410) by [Kiyaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyaar/pseuds/Kiyaar). 



> AKA "the fic that made me go O_o for an entire evening". Kiyaar, be proud.  
> Also [at my Tumblr.](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/post/59346959764/his-hands-dont-shake-he-doesnt-drop-the-glass)


End file.
